Resting Zero
by Blue Rose 01
Summary: R-Z of the alphabet drabble series. Part three Non-massacre Itasaku.


**Resting Zero**

_Summary: R-Z of the alphabet drabble series. These drabbles are completely unrelated to each other. Non-massacre Itasaku._

_Enjoy! (:_

_Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_-_

**Rest**

Sakura is more than a little tired after giving birth to her new baby daughter.

"Rest," Itachi murmurs into her hair as he places a soft kiss on her temple, before taking the small child from her arms. She nods tiredly and allows herself to drift off into some long overdue sleep.

Itachi looks down at the unfocused eyes of his fifth child. Perhaps they should have stopped at four; he is sure Sakura is going to go insane trying to keep up with all the children in the house. But he can't find it in himself to regret the miracle which is this child.

**Safety Pin**

Sakura fusses over a dress she borrowed from Ino for a party. It's a little bit too big on her so she uses multiple safety pins to make it fit better.

She pricks her finger on a particularly difficult pin and hisses. "Ouch."

She looks at the bead of blood on her finger and moves her hand to suck on it but halfway there, a cool hand grabs her wrist.

"Let me," Itachi murmurs before taking her finger in his mouth and sucking rather suggestively on it. He smirks seeing Sakura's blushing and flustered face.

**Teddy**

Sakura can't help the fit of giggles that escapes her when she sees Itachi standing at her doorway carrying an oversized teddy bear one night.

"I was deprived of most things in my childhood, so I have developed a liking to most immature and childish things."

**Underestimate**

Itachi stares at his sleeping pink-haired kunoichi in his arms. He had underestimated her when he first met her; he should have taken more precaution when approaching and dealing with her. No, he did not underestimate her skill, God help anyone who does, but rather her charm.

He had never expected to fall this hard for her, or any woman for that matter. But now that he has, he does not plan to let her go, ever. With that thought in mind, he nuzzles his face in her sweet smelling hair and drifts back to sleep.

**Umbrella**

Sakura's had an especially tiring day at the hospital today and to top it all off, it's raining outside and she forgot her umbrella at home. _Great. _

She walks outside and begins her trek home, but after a few steps, she realizes she's not getting wet. She looks up to see Itachi, holding his umbrella out for her, getting completely soaked in the process.

"You forgot yours at home," he tells her simply.

And that is when she realizes she loves Uchiha Itachi.

**Vanilla**

Sakura fumbles around the kitchen, glancing back at the clock every few minutes. She's going to a potluck and forgot to make anything, so one hour before the party, she starts baking.

"Where's the vanilla?" She looks around frantically. "Damn it!"

She feels a warm chest pressed up against her back as her husband leans over her to get the small bottle of vanilla…which had been right in front of her.

"Honestly, you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders, Sakura." She turns around ready to give him a piece of her mind for making fun of her when she's clearly already stressed. She doesn't get the chance to, however, because he kisses her senseless the second she turns around. Vanilla and baking forgotten, they make their way to the bedroom to help Sakura 'relieve her stress'.

**Warmth**

Sakura is stuck in Snow Country for a mission with Itachi and they are waiting a blizzard out in a cave. She shakes uncontrollably from her spot across the fire.

"You know Sakura," she hears Itachi's deep voice call out. "The best way to keep warm is to share body heat."

"No way," she glares playfully at him, "I need to be able to walk if we're going to finish this mission on time."

Itachi smirks. She'll come to him soon enough, it's just a matter of waiting, that's all.

**Xanthippe**

Itachi, having nothing better to do while he waits for his wife, opens the dictionary on the table.

An hour later, Sakura comes out, cursing something along the lines of _'stupid-pig-headed-men-and-their-stupid-pride'_.

"Xanthippe," Itachi says, looking up from his book.

She looks at him, puzzled. "What?"

"By definition, it is an ill-tempered woman."

And that is how their first fight as a married couple began.

**Yogourt**

Sakura stands in the aisle of the shopping centre, checking over her grocery list to make sure she hasn't forgotten anything. She scowls at what she sees. Her quick, messy scribble of ice cream had been crossed out and in its place, there was a neat and perfect word in Itachi's writing.

Yogourt.

Just who did he think he was, tampering with her grocery list? She sighs and makes her way to the dairy isle to go find some blueberry yogourt, Itachi's favorite.

**Zero**

"What are the chances that you are going to leave me alone if I say no?" Sakura asks her teammate's older brother.

"Zero." Itachi replies smoothly.

Sakura is about to find out exactly what it means to have _Uchiha Itachi _take interest in you.

-

**A/N: **Omygosh, X was such a hard one, sorry if it's a bit awkward, I was out of ideas for that letter. And yes, I'm aware that there are two U's, I had two ideas in my head and I couldn't decide which one I wanted to use, so I just used them both. Hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
